Freeze Tag/Gallery
Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang are playing Freeze Tag when Man-Arctica drops in, but when Fanboy lets Man-Arctica be "it", he takes the word "Freeze" too literally and starts freezing every citizen in sight. The game/Man-Arctica's sudden appearance Man-Arctica flying in space s1e26b.jpg|Man-Arctica flying to earth as always. Fanboy points to Yo's foot.jpg|Bubble gum, bubble gum, in a dish! Fanboy points to Lupe's foot.jpg|How many Fanboy points to Chuggy's foot.jpg|pieces Fanboy points to Fankylechum's foot.jpg|do you Fanboy points to Kyle's foot.jpg|wish? Kyle was chosen to be it s1e26b.jpg|"Gum?" Kyle 'none for me' s1e26b.jpg|"None for me, thank you." Kyle's orthodontist forbids gum.jpg|"My orthodontist strictly forbids it!" Chum Chum walking up to Kyle s1e26a.jpg|"Kyle," For the last time, Kyle.png|"For the last time!" Chum Chum 'not actual gum' s1e26a.jpg|"It's not actual gum!" Chum Chum 'it's just how we' s1e26a.jpg|"It's just how we..." Chum Chum 'pick who's it' s1e26a.jpg|"...pick who's it..." Chum Chum 'in freeze tag' s1e26a.jpg|"...in Freeze Tag!" Chum Chum "Sorry, Fanboy" s1e26b.png|"Sorry, Fanboy." Chum Chum 'continue.' s1e26a.jpg|"Continue." Fanboy points to his own foot.jpg|Bubble gum, Fanboy points to Chum Chum's foot.jpg|bubble gum, Fanboy points to Duke's foot.jpg|in a -- Man-arctica's foot comes into view.png|Man-Arctica's foot stomps into place right before Fanboy could finish. Meeting man-arctica.png|"Man-Arctica!" Man-arctica wonders.png|"Greetings, young earth denizens! What manner of play ritual are you performing?" We're playing feeeze tag.png|"Freeze Tag!" What is freeze tag.png|Man-Arctica asks what Freeze Tag is. How we play How we play.png|"How we play is..." Fanboy "it" s1e26b.jpg|"One of us becomes "it"..." Everyone runs and hides.png|"Then everyone else runs and hides..." The guy who's it chases people.png|"Then the guy who's it chases people..." When he catches them.png|"And when he catches them..." They get elimated.jpg|"They are eliminated with extreme prejudice!" No one-finger business.png|"It's got to be with two hands, none of this wimpy one-finger business!" Depressed chuggy.png|"Ring a bell, Chuggy?" Fanboy "Man-Arctica's it!" s1e26b.png|"Okay. Man-Arctica's it!" Fanboy "now, close your eyes and count to --" s1e26b.png|"Now, close your eyes and count to..." What the-?!? Fanboy and friends watch Man-Arctica chant.png|The gang looks on in worriness while Man-Arctica chants. Fanboy and friends watch Man-Arctica chant-2.jpg Man-arctica freezes fankylechum.png|Man-Arctica freezing Fankylechum. The gang horrified.png|The gang screams in horror. He is elimated.png|Man-Arctica tells everyone that Fankylechum is 'eleminated'. You're next.png Run, kids! Everyone running from Man-Arctica s1e26b.png|The group running. Let's hide at the movie theater!.png Hiding at the movie theater.png We'll be safe here.png Lenny frozen.png He didn't say olly-olly oxin free.png|"He didn't even say 'olly-olly oxen free'. What kind of sicko doesn't say 'olly-olly oxen free?'!?" Lupe and yo have a plan.png|Lupe and Yo plan to stop the freezing. We'll do it with cuteness.png Getting Man-Arctica's attention.png We have something for you.png Lupe gives man-arctica a sweater.png Will you stop freezing us.png Man-arctica sneezes.png Frozen lupe and yo.png I'm allergic to wool.png|"Everyone knows I'm allergic to wool!" Frozen duke and chuggy.png Main 3 run away from ice trail s1e26b.png Man-arctica sneezing.png Hiding at Oz Comix Fanboy deciding to hide at Oz Comix s1e26b.jpg|"Come on! We can hide out at Oz's!" Kyle to F&C "no thank you" s1e26b.jpg|"No, thank you! This is where I part company with you buffoons!" Kyle showing broomstick s1e26b.jpg|"I seem to have found my own way out of this kerfuffle." F&C watching Kyle fly away s1e26b.jpg|"Toodles!" It's just us now.png|"It's just us now, Chum Chum." Oz, you gotta help us.png Oz in an egg chair.png We have to be ready.png Oz's mom frozen.png Man-arctica in oz comix.png Oz wants to fight man-arctica.png Oz distracting man-arctica.png|Oz tries to distract Man-Arctica... F&C watch Oz get frozen.png|...but he gets frozen, anyway. Still runnin' Frozen cher.png Frozen nancy.png Frozen mitzi.png 05-03-14 052.PNG|Everyone is Frozen Frozen civillians.png|"Oh, boy. Not good." We should go now.png|"Yeah...we should go now." Everyone frozen.jpg|"It's everyone we know!" F&C lurk among frozen citizens.jpg|"Not everyone; at least Kyle made it out." Wanna lick from my fop-sicle.jpg|"Wanna lick from my fopsicle?" Hiding at the Frosty Mart Fanboy's tongue is caught in the door.png|Fanboy's tongue gets caught in the door. Fanboy tries to free his tongue.png Fanboy's tongue comes back.png I wanna win this game.png|Boog would rather beat his Chimp Chomp record than hide. Man-arctica approaches boog.png|Or would he? F&C watch from the shelves.png Boog pulls on the machine.png Boog runs out of the frosty mart.png Fanboy and Chum Chum hear man-arctica.jpg F&C try to hide.png Man-arctica found us.png|Man-Arctica finds the boys. F&C are found.png Man-Arctica gives up Don't freeze us yet.png Man-arctica about to freeze F&C.png|Man-Arctica is about to freeze the boys... F&C do not get frozen.png|...but he couldn't. Man-arctica exausted.png Fanboy to Man-Arctica "what's that?" s1e26b.png Man-arctica describes the weekness to his freeze breath.png F&C about to hide FFF machine.png F&C hide FFF machine.png Man-arctica about to leave.png Next time, you're it.png Man-arctica exits the frosty mart.png Am i the only one who cares about the rules.png|"Honestly, am I the only one who cares about the rules?!?" We've earned ourselves a treat.png F&C share FFF's together.png|Fanboy and Chum Chum share Frosty Freezy Freezes together... F&C with freezy breath.png|...which gives them freezy breath... F&C frozen.png|...leaving them frozen. "Should we inch on over to the hot dog warmer?" To return to the "Freeze Tag" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries